new
by Reboo
Summary: 6x9, things finally get set right


Untitled  
  
The stars danced and the moon shined bright that night, a night when things would finally be set right.  
  
Heero listened to the conversations originating from Une's office. All or rather most of the girls were there planning a ball of some sort.   
  
"We need to have Noin go, and go with my brother. The two of them are too obstinent to say anything to each other."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Well than, it's settled, this is specifically for hitching my brother up. I'm sick of seeing those bimbos drooling over him, its making me nauseous."  
  
Une and Sally smiled. "Alright than."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and deleted the record of the conversation. "Mission accepted."  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Noin stared blankly at the orders in her hand. A ball to attend. Oh how she hated those. Honestly balls were nothing more than political niceties, she didn't understand why she had to go, but besides that, she had to have an escort. She dropped her arm to her side, and with a scowl walked casually into her office, managing to keep from slamming the door behind her.  
  
An inquisitive eyebrow raised to the abrupt entrance, belonging to that of Zechs Merquise. His skulking partner paid no attention as she threw her orders down on his desk, and her head down on her own.  
  
"Why me?" she whispered weakly through her arms.  
  
Now with an odd sense of worry, he picked up her orders and sight read them. No wonder she's not happy, he thought, placing the orders back neatly on her desk. "It really isn't all that bad Noin."  
  
"Not for you, not for you, but this is me. I'm a soldier damn it, not a waltzing princess."  
  
This raised a slight smile from the normally stoic man. "You could always make Hilde sub for you."  
  
Knocking her head against the table she swore and looked up. "I already asked, Hilde's got the same orders I do."  
  
"No switcheroo."  
  
"Nada."  
  
Sometimes things just did not turn out the way you wanted them too, and good mornings normally end with bad nights. The least he could have done was offered to take her, but no....she should have known better than to have hoped. Who did that leave? Who was there that she would ever possibly consider going to a ball with.? No one.  
  
When people go into thought some people wait for them to finish and spring a question, others such as Zechs Merquise tend to be impatient, or shrug it off, and go back into their own little shells. This was his downfall.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Come Saturday night, Noin still hadn't found a date, if you could call it that. Some things were just not meant to be, and her dancing correctly was one of them. At the academy ball room dancing had been a class, lets just say that's the only class that the famed Lt. had trouble with. Lucky enough it was a pass/fail class, even with all Zechs help she hadn't done too great, and now years after having done nothing, she honestly didn't know what Une could expect from her. Because it was most likely not going to wind up being a good night.   
  
Without anywhere else to go, and still desperate for an escort, so as not to be assigned one, she headed to the computer lab, the one place in the building where a guy was most likely never asked out, maybe she'd have a chance there, and they'd probably be worse than her at dancing, right? She hoped so anyway.  
  
Unfortunately the place was deserted, except for one lone figure typing unceasingly in the corner, Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. He was her last chance to get a date without an assigned one, oh how she hated this, let alone didn't believe she'd dare to ask. With a fear known to all as the jitter bugs, she took in a big breath. "Heero."  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Une knocked softly on the door before entering Preventer Wind's and Preventer Fire's office. She hadn't really been expecting anyone to be there, and was quite startled to see Zechs still in his chair.  
  
"Une."  
  
She paused for a moment, and recollected herself, unsure of how to precede. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the ball?"  
  
"No, I didn't have orders to go." Zechs answered, turning from his paperwork to eye the commander and chief curiously.  
  
Une hid her frown. This was not good. If Noin wasn't going with Zechs, than who was she going with. Oh that put a damper on the night. She'd have to call all the girls, and figure something out. "I had assumed you'd be accompanying Fire."  
  
The aristocrats brow furrowed, Noin hadn't said she'd needed an escort, and he stated as much.  
  
"All right than, I'll be on my way."  
  
Her back was watched closely as she turned and left. Things were a little out of wack.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Relena openly frowned at Une and the rest of the conspirators. "What do you mean she's not going with my brother."  
  
"Exactly what I said, she's not going with him."  
  
"Than who is she going with?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They sighed collectively, before a light-bulb popped on in Hilde's head. "I'll be right back."  
  
About two minutes later she came back wearing a heavy frown. Duo wasn't too hard to get info out of sometimes, only on this occasion, she wished he had been. "It's not good."  
  
"Who's she going with Hilde?" Sally asked. The young woman had been slightly perturbed by the fact that Noin hadn't said anything to her about this.  
  
"Heero."  
  
They all gasped, and it dawned on Sally exactly why Noin hadn't said anything, she couldn't blame the girl after all, not in these circumstances.  
  
"I'll kill her." Relena stated, and disconnected, leaving a slightly worried group of co-conspirators behind.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Milliardo." Relena shouted as the vid com came up.  
  
Zechs flinched and turned his speakers down. "What is it Relena?"  
  
"Your woman is out on a date with Heero."  
  
He continued to look at her completely dazed and not really understanding what had just been said. His woman, what woman?  
  
"Noin, my dear brother, is being escorted to the dance by Heero."  
  
Nothing more needed to be said for him to understand, and he disconnected the communiqué rudely, his eyes glowing red, with anger and jealousy. Yes, anger and jealousy, but why, he wondered, why was he feeling this, and he still didn't understand as he headed out the door.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Noin bit her lip nervously as she adjusted the one strap dress. It's navy blue full body fit her well. In fact, Heero had picked out the piece for her, as well as the earrings and necklace she was wearing. Maybe that was why she was nervous, but down deep she felt like she was betraying someone, someone very close, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She finished fixing her face with what little makeup she put on, and started to head towards the door, just as the bell rang. Yuy was always prompt, very prompt.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Zechs paced awkwardly besides the pillar in the hall as he watched Lucrezia Noin and Heero Yuy come down the walk way. He would make Yuy regret taking Noin, or Noin regret going with Heero one way or another. It wasn't easy seeing his best friend with his arch nemesis, perhaps that was why he felt what he did.   
  
As soon as they hit the floor, the pair began to dance, and chat, making the rounds with all the correct political figures. He'd never seen Yuy so, alive with his sister, why was he acting that way with Noin. It wasn't right, it just wasn't right, so throughout the night, his blood continued to boil, as he hid in the shadows watching the woman he unknowingly loved dance with another man.   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Noin excused herself politely and made her way out to the balcony. It was too stuffy inside, and her feet hurt, she'd do just about anything to trade in those stilettos for a pair of combat boots right about then. She sighed and breathed the nigh air in deeply, as she rested her arms against the railing, and stared at the brilliant sky. These awful events had always in previous years, been faced with another, and as she stood there in silence, she thought about him, and began to miss him.   
  
"Are you cold?" a voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"A little." Nothing else needed to be said as the man willingly offered up his coat to place it on the young woman's slender shoulders.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Why did you come here with him?" Zechs asked, the hurt creeping unintentionally into his voice.  
  
"I didn't want to, but you didn't offer, and I couldn't find anyone else willing to go with me." She turned to face him, reading the confusion in his eyes, which appeared cold to anyone else. "Didn't you read the note."  
  
"Apparently not all of it." He slid next to her, and bent to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry Noin, if I had realized I wouldn't have put you through this."  
  
"I wouldn't have put you through tonight either."   
  
Zechs looked at the ebony framed face that turned like a child's up to the night sky, and he realized that even though he couldn't quite figure out what was going on in him, Noin could. It scared him some, to realize that she knew him better than he knew himself, but then again, she'd always known him that well. Always. And at that moment, he realized what emotions he'd kept from himself, from her. He loved her, it explained things previously left unexplained.   
  
"I love you Noin." He whispered.  
  
Her eyes stayed focused upwards. "I know, I know."  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Une, Relena, Heero, and Sally stared happily out at the new couple.   
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
a/n: this seems sort of empty to me, by that i mean it seems too short or something. i just needed to put something out, I just completed session one of my 6 hour english regents, and my a.p. history midterm, so the mind needed to be a little creative for once, just possibly. 


End file.
